The Twilight 25
by hellacullen duskwatcher
Summary: These are our entries for the Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge. Each piece is a one-shot or drabble co-written by Duskwatcher and HellaCullen.
1. Mirror

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Mirror  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: J/M, B/E  
**Rating**: M

**This story contains an incident of graphic violence and drug usage.**

She picked up the blade and carefully began separating the powder into carefully divided lines. Looking down at the neat rows of white powder, she smiled. This was her ritual, and she loved nothing more than preparing the daily sacrament.

She picked up the straw and placed it parallel to the mirror. First line. Right nostril. The world contracted and expanded in an undulating wave as the rush hit her. It was good--it was so good. That first crest of euphoria was always the best. Second line. Left nostril. She could feel it starting to drain down her throat, leaving a trail of numbness in its path.

Waste not, want not. She ran her tongue across the tiny mirror's surface until she could clearly see a face staring back at her. But it was not the face she was expecting. Instead, she saw a man with fiery red eyes and dirty-blond hair, standing just over her shoulder.. Before she could react, before she could even scream, a hand pried the razor from her with force. Her hand was not numb, so there was no escaping the stinging as it sliced through her flesh.

Her heart was beating wildly as the blood began to coat her fingers. The shock of crimson against the pale skin of her palm was almost mesmerizing, as it trickled down her arm in pulses. She watched, stock still with surprise, as the same hand that had caused this wrapped itself around her wrist. He came face-to-face with her, smiling as his tongue reached out and licked the long line of weeping blood from her fingers and palm. His touch was inhumanly cold, and she might have struggled if she'd had the presence of mind to register the scent of death the intruder carried. With one final sweep, he smeared the seeping blood across her forearm, and then grinned at her.

"Wh…who are you? What are you?" She noticed how the corners of his mouth pulled as he smiled, yet no expression reached his feverish eyes.

_Demon._

"Now, Victoria, don't be shy," said the smoothest voice she had ever heard. He chuckled a bit, and it sent a chill that shivered down her spine. "You have your vice, and I have mine."

"What do you want?" She demanded, trying to pull her hand away, but it was locked in his grip like it was manacled to a wall.

"It's not what I want as much as what you want, my dear." He looked at her and winked flirtatiously. It was a horrifying effect with those flaming eyes.

"And what exactly is that?" she whispered, feeling her throat close with fear.

He pulled her arm away from his lips and cocked his head slightly to the left. "Death," he said simply, as if he were answering a child's question.

Her eyes connected with his, and she stiffened with fear at the presence of death she saw in them. The distinct sound of growling overcame her, rumbling through her diaphragm like the bass beat at a rock concert, and causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. "Let me go! You're fucking crazy!" She tried again to break free from his grasp, throwing her weight against the iron shackles of his grip, but his strength was immeasurable. It was no use. There was no point in trying to fight him.

His smile deepened as the realization of her helplessness washed over her freckled face. She inhaled a breath to scream, but before she could start, he flung himself against her body with such force that it sent them both tumbling to the ground. It knocked the wind from her, and she struggled for breath beneath his weight. A cool breath washed over her face and neck, filled with scent of carrion and death.

"Wait!" she cried, stunned when he actually stopped and reared above her. Thinking furiously, she blurted out, "I'll give you whatever you want! I've got more coke stashed in the drawer; there's some ludes in my purse. Oh, and I've also got money!" She nodded, trying to impress him with the sincerity of her offer.

He gave that chilling smile again. "Come on, Victoria, you can do better than that."

Looking into his crimson eyes, she swallowed. His body was positioned between her legs, and her stomach sank as she about what he could mean. But she'd always been a practical girl, and she was a survivor above everything else. She'd done men in the past for payment worth a lot less than her life.

She tried to wriggle seductively under him and grabbed his ass with her hand. "Oh, is this what you want, baby? You want a good time?"

His smile finally reached his eyes. "You're getting closer."

She tugged at the back of the shirt tucked into his pants so she could caress his back. His skin was strangely cold and sturdy under her hand, but she tried to ignore it and stay focused. "Just tell me what you want," she whispered, suddenly unsure.

"I think we'll start with making you a little bit more durable." He ran his tongue up the side of her face, and then added, "This may sting a little bit."

She frowned in confusion when he pushed her face to one side, and she felt a pain like no other as something sharp ripped the flesh of her throat. She tried to speak, to plead, to beg—anything to stop her attacker; instead, all she could produce from her throat was a liquid gargling.

The realization that this was the end suddenly dawned on her, and she silently prayed for it to end soon. But as quickly as the pain started, it stopped and was replaced by something else.

Euphoria.

It was the high she'd been pursuing for years, pure, blissful, and untainted by odd physical sensations. She felt weightless, as if floating through air. She could feel the wind against her cheeks and the sensation of running freely though a field of tall grass, letting the tall tips of the shoots brush against her opened palms. She felt the heat of the sun against her cheeks as she danced upon the highest mountain peak and the cool mysterious depths of the ocean as she swam among the schools of brilliantly-colored fish. Suddenly, she knew what the answers were—all of secrets of the universe, and it caused her to giggle with delight as she felt herself fade into the marvelous oneness that surrounded her.

But just as she felt her spirit freeing itself from the weight of her body, a new sensation took control, pulling her back down.

_Burning._


	2. Wood

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #1**: Wood  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: J/A, E/R, B/E  
**Rating**: M

**Warning: Contains three pervy girls and one pierced peen! AU/AH**

_No, wait! Mr. Rabbit, please don't go…_

I was right in the middle of a very interesting dream when, all of a sudden, I felt my whole body shaking, or rather being shook, furiously.

"Bella, you have to wake up!" a high-pitched voice chimed in my ear.

With my eyes still closed, I reached for the covers in hope of hiding for a little while longer. However, Alice was smart and had already pulled them all the way back. "Damn it, Alice!"

"Sorry, but you have to come see this!"

"See what?" I groaned as I rolled off the side of my bed. "What time is it?"

"Time to come and see what Rosalie found!"

"Oh, God! What is it this time?"

She giggled and pulled me by my arm. "You'll see!"

We tiptoed quietly through the hall of the Alpha Zeta Beta sorority house, until we arrived in the common room.

"This better be good, "I mumbled as we approached Rosalie, who was staring down at some strange guy who appeared to be passed out on the couch, clutching her camcorder in her hand.

I assumed there was more to the story, but no one seemed too eager to fill me in. "Who is this guy?" I asked as I looked back and forth between the girls, wondering why I was being forced to sacrifice my hard won sleep in order to watch someone else enjoy theirs.

"No idea," Rosalie said, lingering over the sleeping giant. He certainly was a large man; his feet hung off the edge of the sofa, easily. He had one arm thrown over his eyes and the blanket someone had thrown over him didn't cover his well-muscled chest. Football player was the first thought that came to mind. A very well built, hard working football player.

I folded my arms across my chest. "Okay, guys. I don't get it.

Rosalie smirked and took a step back, and I got a close up view of the incredible tent this guy was pitching underneath the fleece throw he was covered up with. "Do you get it out now?" she asked mischievously, cocking an eyebrow at me.

My mouth dropped in shock at the sight before me. "Holy shit! Is he for real?"

Alice giggled. "We were both wondering the same thing."

This felt like trouble just waiting to happen. "So, what exactly do you expect me to do about it, and why do you have a video camera?"

"Well, I for one am going to pull this blanket up and see exactly what this guy is packing," Rose said matter-of-factly. "And I need you to hold the camera."

"Okay," I said, turning to Alice. "What is your role in this scandalous plan?"

"Oh, um, I'm just a witness," she replied with a shrug.

It was too early in the morning for me to process things fully, but I tried my best. "Is there some reason you couldn't hold the camera?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and let out a snort. "Yeah, Alice. Why don't you tell her?"

"Oh, well, I don't think Jasper would appreciate it if I did," she said as her cheeks blushed. "You see, he's upstairs and I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

I looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Uh huh. Sweetie, don't you think watching is just as bad?"

Her lips stuck out in a familiar pout. "Not if I was just innocently passing through when I caught a glimpse."

"Whatever." I shook my head. "It's a simple case of guilty by association if you ask me, but if your conscious is clear then who am I to question it?"

"Thanks for understanding!" Alice chirped as a slightly irritated Rosalie stepped between us.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt, but we really need to get a move on before sleeping beauty here wakes up."

"Okay, Spielberg," I said as I turned on the camera. "Let's get this peep show on the road!"

We crept over to the couch and Rosalie gripped the throw with her fingers. Slowly, she eased back the blanket and we all three gasped in awe of the specimen before us. It must have been at least twelve inches long and two inches thick as it protruded proudly through the opening in his boxers. But that wasn't even the best part. Aside from its obvious appeal, the peen was adorned with a lovely set of barbells piercing through the head!

"Daaaamn!" we three chorused softly in unison. Alice then grimaced and said, "Ouch," but I didn't know if she was referring to the piercing or to the thought of trying to straddle that monster.

"Now there's a baloney pony!" Rosalie sighed in obvious admiration.

"Wow," I whispered, casting an eye at the sleeping man. "There's enough cock there for three guys."

"Or one woman," Rosalie said, arching an eyebrow.

"Be my guest," I said, shaking my head. "I find the thought of crawling into bed with that a bit intimidating."

"Intimidating?" Rose asked doubtfully. She turned toward him with her hands on her hips. "Try absolutely dreamy."

I was trying to imagine how something like that could possibly be attended to, when the sleeping giant's eyes popped open. "Well, hello, ladies," he said with obvious amusement as he took in the situation. "Like what you see?"

No one moved or said a word, and time seemed to stand still. That is, until the camcorder slipped from my hands, crashing to the floor.

"Shit!" I cursed, trying unsuccessfully to rescue the camera before fell to pieces upon impact. Fortunately, it was enough to snap Rosalie back to her senses, and she quickly threw the blanket back over the guy.

"I'm—we're—so sorry!" she said as Alice bolted from the room.

He laughed and remained laid out on the sofa, tent still at full salute. "My name's Emmett."

Rosalie smiled and reached out her hand. "I'm Rosalie. The girl crawling around on the floor is Bella."

"Thanks a lot, Rosalie," I muttered to myself as I tried to snag a piece that had rolled under the sofa. Now he knew the name of the cameraman.

"Nice to meet you." He reached for her hand and pulled it towards his lips.

"The pleasure is mine," Rosalie said, letting him kiss her hand.

I stood up and smiled apologetically, abandoning the unreachable piece for the moment. "I swear we're not usually this perverted."

He laughed again, his eyes remaining locked on Rosalie. "Really? That's too bad."

"Speak for yourself, Bella," she said, returning his gaze.

The front door opened, and a tall, shirtless guy stepped into the room, making me suddenly self-conscious of my sleeping attire and disheveled hair. There wasn't usually this kind of traffic in the sorority this early. However, I seemed to be a few steps up on him, looking at his sweat pants, lack of shirt, and hair that was sticking out in every direction. That didn't really matter, though; his chest was pretty enough that I hoped he never put on a shirt again.

He glanced briefly around the living room before his face lit up as he saw the sofa's occupant. "Hey, Emmett. I've been looking all over for you, man!" he said, nearly stumbling to the couch.

I can only imagine how the scene must have looked to an outsider at that moment, considering that Rose and Emmett were staring each as if they were the only two people on earth, there were still camera bits all over the floor and Emmett's manhood was still standing proud. I cringed in embarrassment; these were not ideal circumstances to say hello to what had to be the best looking guy on campus.

The mystery guy smiled at me as he came around to the couch, then stopped and covered his eyes in an exaggerated fashion at the sight of Emmett's erection. "Aw, Em, gross! Put that thing away! Do you really want to scare these poor ladies?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, put his hands behind his head, and leaned back, grinning like an idiot. "What? It's just a little morning wood!"

"Yeah," Rosalie said, grinning back at him. "And you just found yourself a lumberjack."


	3. Heart

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #1**: Heart  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: N/A  
**Rating**: K

Ellie's heart was beating wildly. She looked out between the backdrops, and it seemed a virtual sea of faces returned her hidden gaze. Her fellow middle-school campers took up a handful of the first rows of the outdoor amphitheater, and behind them sat their parents and siblings.

Elli had no idea when she signed up for the camp talent show that so many people would be filling the benches. The other three members of her sixth grade team, the Wildcats, had all been eager to sign up and had encouraged her to do the same. They'd been practicing their dance routine in the staff meeting house all afternoon, and Ellie had watched them from the sidelines as they breathlessly laughed and worked on their choreography, the music blasting in the background. But Ellie was a fourth child of seven in her family, and pushing herself forward had never been her modus operandi. She'd only signed up at the last moment when Lauren and Jessica had obviously dismissed her as a lowly sixth grader.

In the mess hall after supper, Ellie had brought her tray to the trash barrels as Lauren was boasting to Jess that their act was a shoo-in to be the best. Jess saw Ellie listening over her shoulder and not unkindly included her in, saying they were going to be lip-synching to a Rhianna song.

Lauren turned on her heel and looked Ellie up and down from head to toe, her nostrils widening like she didn't like what she smelled. "I suppose the Wildcats have signed up for something."

"Yeah," Ellie answered, more than a little surprised that the eighth-grader was even speaking to her. "Olivia, Keira and Hannah are dancing to Carrie Underwood."

"And you?" she asked, her eyebrow raised archly.

"I'm going to sing," she'd improvised on the spot.

"Well, that I'll have to watch," Lauren announced before flouncing away, Jessica in tow.

It was then she'd turned to see Mr. Travers right behind her, clipboard in hand. "I didn't know you wanted to sign up, Ellie," he said, checking the papers on his clipboard. "I don't think I have you down."

"Sure," Ellie replied, starting to wonder what she'd done.

"What will you be doing?" he asked, pen in hand.

"The Climb," she spurted out. It was the only song that she knew all of the words to. That was only because she'd spent a couple of afternoons in her bedroom, lip-synching to it in front of her mirror, using her hairbrush as a microphone after she'd gotten the much desired CD for her birthday.

Mr. Travers duly noted her choice on his papers. "Be at the theater at six-thirty, and we'll have the order of the acts then. Bring your music to give to Mr. Connor," he instructed, walking away. "Show starts at seven."

Ellie's sister, Kendra came up with her best friend Angela Weber in tow, as Ellie stood, stunned by what she'd just done. It would be hard for an outsider to know that Kendra and Ellie were related; Kendra was tall for her age and solidly built with wavy blond hair. Ellie was always the shortest in her class, maybe seventy pounds soaking wet and often taken for someone much younger. Her non-descript, mild, brown hair and plain features, along with her shy personality, ensured that she was often overlooked. Maybe that was why she'd spoken up with Lauren and Mr. Travers. Perhaps it would be nice to feel the spotlight for once.

"Did I just see you sign up for the talent show?" Kendra asked her little sister incredulously.

"Yes?" Ellie replied, her voice rising like she couldn't believe it herself.

"That's great! What are you going to do?" Angela asked, excited for Ellie.

"The Climb?" Ellie still couldn't believe it.

"Great song!" Angela exclaimed, nodding in approval.

Kendra was less than enthusiastic. "You've never done anything like this before."

Ellie frowned at her older sister. "Maybe it's time I did," she said, her mouth set with determination.

"Alright," Kendra said, rolling her eyes. "You better get your music ready." She watched as Ellie slid through the loud and boisterous crowd of youngsters towards the mess hall doors, her lank clothes making her small frame look that much younger than the other pre-teens around her. In the corner, Kendra saw Lauren looking at her, whispering to Jess and laughing. She shook her head, concerned for her little sister's big plans.

Ellie dashed to her bunkhouse to paw through her belongings, looking for her CD case. She finally found it in the side pocket of her soft-sided bag and ran through the deepening evening to the outdoor theater. It was just a ramshackle shack with a porch that served as a stage maybe twenty feet across and fifteen feet deep, set into a depression in front of a the hillside that was lined with log benches.

Mr. Connor took her music and, to her uneasy surprise, said she'd be the fourth act. So now Ellie was peering at the act before hers through the backdrops painted with a meadow scene, feeling a deep trembling that was starting in her stomach and spreading out to her arms and legs. She tucked her lank brown hair behind an ear and swallowed again.

Out front, Rachel and Eric, the school's most dramatically gifted couple, had just finished their live version of a Grease song, and the crowd hooted and clapped with appreciation.

Mr. Travers bounced up in front of the churning audience, announcing her name and the Hannah Montana song she'd be singing, as Mr. Connor positioned a single mike at the front of the stage. Out front, just a few feet beyond the stage that sat two feet off the ground, Ellis' schoolmates were busy congratulating Rachel and Eric, buzzing among themselves, girls and boys alike vibrant with the excitement of the evening. Beyond them sat the parents, crowding the hillside, every bench packed and the edges of the hill full with standing groups of people. Beyond the bright lights of the stage, there were intermittent poles strung with lights that illuminated the audience so that Ellie could see the whole crowd of them. Parents leaned over to each other, catching up with other families, while toddlers gamboled around their feet and teenagers grouped together in small packs at the edges of the crowd, fading into the dark trees surrounding the amphitheater. Lauren and Jess were off to one side, giggling and whispering to each other behind their hands.

Mr. Travers beckoned to Ellie and she came out, literally having to concentrate on each step in order to make her legs move forward. He handed the mike to Ellie who stared at it in her hand like it was a rattlesnake. The lights were very bright out here, and Ellie felt suddenly hot despite the nip in the evening air that was announcing the arrival fall. Mr. Connor started the music; Ellie closed her eyes, unable to stand the sight of the sea of faces who were all watching her expectantly. The opening chords of the song rang through the speakers at the sides of the stage, and Ellie knew then she had made the biggest mistake of her short life.

There was no way she could sing in front of all these people. She couldn't even open her eyes to see the waiting and eager faces of her classmates or the adults behind them. Miley Cyrus's voice started singing the words, and this was where Ellie was supposed to sing along. To her utter humiliation and mortification, the only sound that issued from her lips was a mindless moan.

Ellie heard the silence that started to envelop the audience, and her heart dropped into her feet. Even with her eyes squeezed shut, she could feel the waves of pity roll off them as she stood, swaying slightly, out of time with the music, unable to even articulate the words she knew so well. In her own head, she could hear her voice in the bedroom ringing out with Miley's, but here all she could push pass her lips was an inarticulate groan.

Ellie felt her throat close up, making it even harder to make any sound, and she could feel the tears start to collect in the corner of her closed eyes. She held the mic in a stranglehold that would have crushed a less sturdy electronic.

Out front the audience started to shift uneasily, embarrassed for her. Her losing struggle with her own stage fright was sapping the energy away from the show, and even the kids in the front rows had fallen silent as they witnessed the slow crumble of her resolve. Parents started to whisper among themselves as Ellie squeezed her eyes tighter, praying that God would come and just whisk her away.

The floorboards of the stage suddenly thundered with footsteps. Ellie braved a quick glance and saw that her sister Kendra and Angela had jumped up on the stage. They flanked her and started to sing into the mic with her. Angela's and Kendra's voice rang through the speakers just in time to join Miley in the chorus. They were dancing and moving and had their arms around Ellie like they were her professional backup singers and Ellie found herself able to open her eyes.

The verse started again as Kendra and Angela moved behind Ellie, laughing and smiling as they twirled behind her, watching each other and finding some common steps so that they moved together in time with the music. Ellie was alone again at the mic, still unable to do more than mumble along with the song, but suddenly it wasn't so bad. The audience started to smile as Kendra and Angela danced, and to Ellie's surprise a few people in the audience started to clap in time with the music.

The chorus came again, and Kendra and Angela moved in close to her. The three of them started singing into the mike, Ellie's voice finally gaining a little volume. The excitement grew throughout the audience, and the kids in the front row waved their arms back and forth like it was a true rock concert. Ellie mumbled her way through the last verse as Angela and Kendra laughed and danced, and the audience clapped along appreciatively.

Finally, the ending chords of the song came on, and to Ellie's immense surprise, she had made it still standing to the end of the song. The crowd burst into applause and Kendra urged her to open her eyes. All of Ellie's classmates in the first rows stood up and hooted like she was indeed Miley Cyrus. Still trembling, she placed the mic back in the stand and jumped off the stage. Her schoolmates surrounded her, pounding on her back and shoulders in congratulations, holding up their hands for high-fives, and clapping and hooting. She caught a glimpse of Lauren's and Jess's backs as they left the area, but was swallowed up again by the crowd of well-wishers. Off in the edge of the crowd of kids, Ellie caught sight of Kendra. The two of them exchanged a secret smile, sharing a bond that only sisters could know.


	4. Erosion

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Erosion  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E  
**Rating**: K

Bell stared at the shampoo bottle. The top was off it again, meaning the water from the shower would get into it and dilute it, something she hated. No matter how many times she asked him, it was always the same.

It's the little things that drive people apart, she thought. The little things building together, swallowed in the name of keeping peace, but glued together in the heart like raindrops collecting into puddles. It's the day-to-day relentless and continuous pounding of small waves that break thoughtlessly on the shoreline that can re-shape continents and the course of a heart.


	5. Walls

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Walls  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E  
**Rating**: M

Nothing is permanent. Not life or death, not pleasure nor pain. In the end, that was the most important lesson I had learned. So, why continue? What's the point?

Empty and broken, the walls were closing in all around me. Every day a reminder of all I had lost. I was only a shell of the woman I had been, a painful reminder of what I'd never become.

_I can't live in a world where he doesn't exist._

Slowly, I inched my way closer and closer to the edge of the rock. This was it; this would be my release.


	6. Juvenile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Juvenile  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E, A/J, R/Em  
**Rating**: M

"I think we should play a game," Alice chirped as the five of us sat around the living room, bored out of our minds. Although Forks was overcast enough that our daytime activities could be extended, there weren't many exciting things to do in the middle of the night. In those hours, we we forced to become more creative. "Something daring," she added, smiling wickedly.

"Truth or Dare!" Emmett yelled out right away, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning. However, the various groans and murmurs suggested that he was the only one who found that idea stimulating.

"We always play that," Jasper said begrudgingly. "It always ends up the same way, too."

"Yeah, naked bear wrestling," I mumbled, although I knew everyone in the room could hear me just fine. "Why don't we try something a little more civilized, like poker?"

Rosalie scowled. "So you can read what we've got in our hands? I don't think so."

Alice's eyes lit up, and she covered her mouth as she shrieked. "I know just the thing!"

"Yes?" Jasper asked with genuine interest. "Do tell."

"They were playing this in a movie I was watching.. It's called Never Have I Ever?"

We all exchanged confused glances as we waited on some kind of clarification. Emmett and I looked at each other, shrugging our shoulders.

Alice explained. "We get a bowl and fill it with poker chips. Then, we take turns telling something we've never done before. Anyone who has done it has to take a chip, and the person with the most chips is the winner!"

Rosalie smirked. "So, basically the winner is the biggest tramp?"

"Kind of like reverse truth or dare!" Emmett said, the mischievous smile returning to his face as he turned to Rosalie. "Come on, babe! We can win this one!"

"Wait a minute," Rosalie protested. "How do we know Alice won't be cheating? She can see what questions to ask."

"No, I won't. I promise," Alice assured us, looking around. "Edward can keep an eye on me; he can tell when I'm looking ahead."

Rosalie glanced at me then nodded. "Alright, I'm game. You can tell us if people are lying, too."

I knew I would be outnumbered, but I still had to plead my case. "This doesn't really sound that interesting to me."

"Come on, Edward," Alice pouted as Jasper got up to retrieve the chips. "Just give it a try?"

"Fine," I said with a huff, folding my arms across my chest. "Who goes first?" This promised to be an extremely juvenile exercise. Sometimes biological age trumped any maturity gained with experience.

"I will!" Alice squealed as she jumped up to meet Jasper in the doorway and grabbed the bowl from his hands. "Okay, never have I ever had french fries." She sat down and sat the bowl on the coffee table. No one made any move towards the chips.

I took a chip as the others looked at me in surprise. "Bella dared me once," I said in explanation. "We were sitting at lunch with her friends."

Alice leaned forward. "So, what did you think?"

I shook my head. "Not good. Ketchup doesn't help."

The group chuckled as Jasper sat up. "I guess it's my turn," Jasper sighed. "Never have I ever been to a Nascar race.."

I shuddered at the thought. Rosalie and Emmett both took a chip, while Alice leaned forward. "When did you go see Nascar?"

Emmett answered. "It was about three years ago, when we were honeymooning in Miami. Daytona seemed like a good road trip."

Rosalie shook her head. "Pretty tame, if you ask me. I can run faster. It's to me now , right?" She smiled wickedly.. "Time to liven things up!" she snickered. "Never have I ever kissed a girl!"

I rolled my eyes as Jasper and Emmett both looked at me as they reached for a chip. "Sorry, dude," Emmett said as the girls giggled. But then I rethought my answer and took a chip form the bowl, while the rest of them huffed in protest.

"I've kissed Esme. She counts," I said smugly.

"That wasn't a real kiss!" Rosalie protested.

"That's not what the challenge was, though was it?" I pointed out.

Rosalie frowned while Emmett sat up, all ready with his question. "How about never have I ever had a threesome?"

No one took a chip, but I had to gasp when I felt the deceit from Jasper. I looked at him astonished. He caught my gaze and sheepishly reached for a chip, while Alice's jaw dropped open.

He fingered the chip. "It was years before we met," he said to Alice, putting his hand on her knee.

"Well, I am just floored," Alice said. "We are definitely talking later, mister."

Jasper caught Emmett's eye and the two of them smirked across the table.

I felt my irritation level start to rise. This game was obviously taking a turn for the worse, and it was up to me to make sure I wasn't the only one feeling the heat. "Never have I ever worn ladies' underwear." Usually, I was more discreet, but I thought for sure I wasn't the only one that had heard that particular conversation between Rosalie and Emmett a few months back.

Emmett froze like a deer in the headlights, before reaching his hand in the bowl with Alice and Rosalie. I looked over at Alice and Jasper's shocked faces and busted out laughing. "Seriously?"

He shrugged and Rosalie leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "They're just jealous," she assured him as she shot me an evil glare.

Alice broke the attention by clapping her hands together. "Okay, Never have I ever had sex in a public restroom!"

I was feeling very disturbed by this particular topic, as it was a sensitive issue for me, but even more so when I saw Rosalie and Emmett looking shameful as they took a chip. I shook my head in disgust. "That's just wrong."

Emmett chuckled and took Rose's hand. "Nah, man. Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do!"

Alice quickly changed the subject. "Jazz. It's your turn!"

He took his time, obviously struggling to come up with something worthwhile. "Never have I ever been attacked by a grizzly?"

"Thanks, man!" Emmett smiled gratefully as he reached for another chip. "I guess we're back to me, and I've got just the thing: never have I ever gone to school naked."

We got lost for quite some time, everyone laughing at the thought of it. Everyone except Rosalie, that is. She was being awful quiet, and her smug expression told me she was about to come off with something very risqué.

"Okay, guys, my turn!" She called out to gain everyone's attention. As soon as all eyes were on her, she continued. "Never have I ever died a virgin!"

The laughter shook the windows and the furniture that time, but I was not amused. I dug my fingers into the arm of sofa, my fingers sinking all the way through the fabric to the frame.

"Dude!" Emmett howled as he rolled onto the floor. "She totally got you!"

"That was rather harsh," Jasper added as he tried to get himself under control.

"Real cute, Rose," I spat angrily, imagining all the ways to rip her apart at that moment. The laughter soon died down, but my eyes were locked on Rosalie's, a silent battle going on between us. She stared me down, grinning, her thoughts revealing just how proud she was of herself for coming up with it, and I felt my control wavering.

A low growl began to emanate from my chest as Alice spoke up. "Oh, Edward, you still have to take a chip."

Something in me snapped at that point, and I jumped out of my seat and raced for the door. "This is so juvenile. I'm going for a run."

"Don't be like that!" Rosalie pleaded as I reached for the doorknob. "It's only a game."

I said nothing and slammed the door shut behind me. Just as I was almost out of earshot, I heard Emmett's voice ring out from inside the house. "Ah, let him go. Maybe Bella won't have to die a virgin."


	7. Sky

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Sky  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: N/A  
**Rating**: K

Carlisle walked slowly amongst the giant bluestones of the inner circle, admiring the great wonder of Stonehenge. He'd always felt a connection with this magnificent creation: it represented mystery, power, and unchanging existence in the face of time—the same as him.

He stopped in the center of the circle and turned his face to the sky. Perhaps God wouldn't hear him, but he had to try. Stretching his arms towards the heavens he fell to his knees and cried out, "Father in heaven, hear me! Forgive me for what I have become and help me to sin no more!"


	8. Raindrops

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Raindrops  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E  
**Rating**: K

Heavy dark clouds, pregnant with raindrops, painted the sky a hundred shades of grey. Tiny crystalline drops of water clung to every surface; the trees dripped like champagne fountains. The wet ground was clogged with water; it sprang under her boots, sloshing like a sponge.

The air, so heavily saturated with moisture, caused raindrops to form on Bella's jacket without the benefit of having fallen. She felt the thin, short hairs surrounding her hairline curl like Salvador Dali's mustache. Her skin became cold and clammy, a product of the relentless humidity.

_Another beautiful day in Forks_, Bella thought to herself.


	9. Awkward

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Awkward  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E  
**Rating**: T

"Edward, tell me about your parents."

"Well, Dr. Swan, we had a falling out."

"About what?"

"They didn't approve of my lifestyle choice."

"I see. When did you tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"That you're homosexual."

"Wait…what?"

"You haven't told them?"

"No! That's not it!"

"It's okay. Coming out is difficult."

"I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Okay, Edward. Please, calm down. How many women have you been with?"

"None, but I haven't been with any men either."

"So you're a celibate?"

"No! Well, yes."

"A virgin?"

"Yes, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh. This is awkward."

"Very."


	10. Crave

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Crave  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E  
**Rating**: T

To say that I wanted her was quite the understatement. This was something far greater than basic want or need. This was also much more than a simple desire for her blood.

This was Isabella Swan.

This woman I loved, I craved, by a force stronger than anything else this world had to offer.

I could take her—bend her head back and drink her blood. Better yet, I could have her—lay her down and claim her as mine. But it would never satisfy me.

To make her one of us is my only option.

Would forever be enough?


	11. Plea

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Plea  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E  
**Rating**: M

I awoke from the most sensual dream I'd ever had, only to find myself alone in my bed and dripping wet with desire. "Not again!" I murmured, realizing this was the third incident in a row since I'd discovered my boyfriend was a vampire; each time was more intense than the one before it. Knowing there was no other way to get back to sleep, I chose to _take care_ of my little problem.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned as my body writhed below the sheets, my fingers working over my clit in a fast, circular motion. I hated to have to resort to such measures, but he was driving me crazy, and I saw no other release in sight. He refused to attempt any conversation, and he seemed determined to ignore me at all costs. It didn't leave much of a chance to form a physical relationship.

So you can't really blame me for being extremely surprised when he came bursting through my window a moment later, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. "Bella!" he cried as he landed on my bed. "Oh, Bella!"

"Edward!" I shrieked, scooting my body away from him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I, uh, you see…" his voice trailed off as he rolled over. That's when I noticed his pants were unzipped, and certain things were _exposed_.

"Agh!" I screamed as I threw a pillow. It exploded upon contact with his face, so naturally, I threw another pillow. Can you guess what happened? _Great_. Now the entire room was covered in feathers. "What exactly were you doing up there in my tree?"

Edward tucked and zipped before gripping his hair tightly with both hands as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "I was minding my own business, watching you sleep, when—"

"Wait. What?" I was confused. "Why were you watching me sleep?"

He shrugged. "It's fascinating to me."

I looked at him incredulously as he shook the soft down feathers from his hair. "It's not a miracle of science or anything. Everybody sleeps, Edward."

His lips twitched. He shook his head. "You don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said sincerely, inching his way across the bed. "I just can't help myself." He reached out, took my chin, and brought me eye level with him. "You're like a drug to me."

I began to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Really?"

His lips grazed mine. "Really."

I felt my face redden. "Damn."

"Yeah," he said with a smirk.

This was either one hell of a night, or I was having the best dream ever. "So, do you want to…"

He stared at me intently, oblivious to the feather that had attached itself to the bottom of my nose. "I want to taste you, Bella. Please."

"Um, okay," I agreed as I lay back on my bed and slid down my pajama pants, exposing my blue bikini's for his appraisal.

He licked his lips and moved in closer. "Blue. My favorite color."

I giggled in reply, eagerly awaiting him to ravish me. However, he quickly skimmed over my body, bypassing my panties altogether.

"Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this," he said as he slowly peeled off my matching blue toe socks, placed his lips over my big toe, and began to suck.

_What the fuck?_

I was again at a loss. Here I was, almost naked in front of him, and he wanted my feet? He was going to have to give me some answers. "Uh, Edward? That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"So good," he moaned as he switched toes.

"Edward, stop!" I begged as I tried not to gag. "Find the will!"

He gave no indication that he'd heard my plea, so I did the only thing that came to mind: I kicked him in the face. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Judging from the loud cracking sound, though, followed by the intense pain, I decided it wasn't necessarily the best plan I'd ever come up with. "Damn it!" I cried loudly as I examined my foot.

My toes were sticking out at odd angles. I started to scream with the pain, and Edward finally came to his senses.

"Oh, gosh golly!" he cried. "Now look what you've done!"

"What I've done?" I yelled back. "If you didn't have the face of a granite statue and the appetites of a pervert, this never would have happened." I looked at my foot. "Fix it!" I demanded and then screamed some more.

I stopped the high-pitched screaming when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. My father's voice came through the door. "Bella, you okay in there?"

"Yeah, Dad," I said through gritted teeth. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? That sounded like screaming," he stated. Being the Chief of Police, he was far too observant.

"I'm just practicing my singing," I lied, casting around for an excuse.

"Oh, good. You're getting better," he encouraged. "I, uh, can really tell a difference."

"Thanks, Dad," I muttered, flipping him the finger through the door.

"Okay, honey, have a good night."

"Sure, you too," I replied as the tears of pain started streaming down my face.

Edward stood up decisively. "I'll take you to Carlisle. He'll fix this."

"Okay," I whimpered. Instantly, Edward grabbed me, and I started screaming again as we sailed out of my window. A second later, I hit the ground with a bone-jarring thud.

I looked up from my sprawled position at Edward; he was causally leaning against the side of the house with his phone in his hand. "You dropped me," I said incredulously. I couldn't believe it.

Edward's long fingers were flying over the phone's keyboard. "Sorry, love, but Jasper texted me."

He picked me up, slung me on his back, and together we went flying town across to Forks Hospital. I knew three things for sure. First, Edward was a pervert. Second, there was some part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be – that wanted to suck on ladies' feet. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably pissed at him.

Carlisle met us at the emergency room. "Oh, Bella what have you done now?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's all Edward's fault. If he wasn't such a nasty pervert, this never would have happened."

"H-m-m-m," Carlisle said, as I nearly fainted from pain as he manipulated my toes. "I can see there's a problem." My toes were hanging out at odd angles from my foot. _Yeah, there was a problem_.

Carlisle brought his head in close. "As a vampire, I can tell. What I enjoy the very most is when my… enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist. Even the sense of smell is a useful diagnostic tool at times." He brought my foot to his face and sniffed. "Oh yes, there's a problem. I'll call in a specialist."

Carlisle disappeared around the corner, leaving Edward and I in the curtained cubicle. Edward was leaning over his phone, chuckling while his fingers flew. "Edward, pay attention!" I cried.

"Come on, Bella," he whined. "We're in here all the time. You're always having bad things happen, like all the near-death experiences and trying to disable yourself with all the clumsiness."

I huffed in disappointment and frustration as I heard the click clack of stiletto high heels approaching.

"Well, isn't this just peachy?" Rosalie snickered. "Edward, are you aware that your perversions could expose us all?"

Glancing up from his phone, Edward smirked. "I thought you liked to be exposed."

I didn't like the sound of that. Judging from the hissing sounds emanating from Rose, I felt certain she didn't either. "What exactly does that mean?" I waited, but he ignored me.

Finally, Rosalie intervened. "Edward, your pet asked you a question."

"She's not my pet," he growled.

"Yeah, I'm not his pet," I added. "Besides, you're the one who hisses and growls."

She leaned over me until her face was almost touching mine. "I don't like you."

"Bite me," I snapped back, fearless.

She smiled viciously. "Sorry. You're not my type."

Edward shook his head. "Just ignore her, sweet Bella. She's just jealous."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the door burst open and Jacob came barreling in. "Bella! What has he done to you?"

"Oh great, more pets," Rosalie mumbled, backing away from Bella. "Shouldn't you be out humping your neighbor's poodle or something?"

"I was saving it for your afternoon snack," he countered, looking smug.

"Enough!" I screamed. "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Edward said absently as his phone began to ring. "Hello? Hang on. Let me put you on speaker." He turned his attention to the room. "Alice has something very important to tell us."

Her whimsical voice soon flowed from Edward's Blackberry and filled the room. "Hi, guys! I just wanted to warn you that I had another vision. Something bad is going to happen."

I gasped. "Oh my God, Alice! What is it?"

"I see glass," she continued. "A room full of broken glass. Then, I see a hospital. Everything goes blank after that, so I think there may be a chance of an attack from the wolves."

Rosalie grabbed the phone out of Edward's hand. "Thanks for the update, speedy."

Jacob, now at my side, lifted my foot. "Holy crap! What happened to your foot?"

Edward hissed, and I tried to free my foot from his grasp. "It's nothing."

"Bella, I can fix this. Because of my wolf heritage, my saliva has special healing properties. I just have to give it a few licks."

"Jake, no!" I yelled, but it was too late. His tongue reached out and touched my toes. Without thinking, I punched him in the face. The next thing I knew, there was a searing pain in my hand, and total chaos erupted. Bodies were flying everywhere, and the room was suddenly in complete disarray.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, the door opened. It was Carlisle joining us once again. "Good news! I spoke with the specialist! He's on his way."

At that point, a new wave of pain swept over me, and I realized I could no longer bend my wrist. "That's great, Carlisle. Now, as long as you're here, do you think you could also take a look at my hand?"

"Certainly, Bella," he said cheerfully as he made his way over to the bed. Gently, he took hold of my arm and thoroughly looked it over. "H-m-m-m. I think I'd better phone another specialist."


	12. Play

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Play  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E  
**Rating**: T

The woods were mesmerizing that day, and I found myself struggling to stay focused as I chased after my prey, the bright green moss and crisp, wet leaves threatening to distract me. I came upon a break in the clouds where the sun found its way through and spread across my skin. "Like diamonds," I'd said to him that day in the meadow. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Remembering the task at hand, I sprang forward to embrace my destiny.

I caught the deer effortlessly and wrestled it to the ground. The result was neither lovely nor graceful like the rest of my family's hunting skills were. Of course, I had only been doing this for a short time, so I knew it was simply a matter of practice. Still, I wanted to be their equal in every way, and this was no exception.

I usually hunted with my husband, Edward, but today I was out with my sisters, Rosalie and Alice. I'd begged them to let me wait for him, but they'd insisted that we go out on our own. It was a kind of female bonding thing I suppose, although after an hour or so of traveling well into the National Park, we had all split up to pursue different prey. Alice and Rosalie had jumped at the chance to go after the bears they could smell over by the river, but I was still content with deer, having just gotten used to my abilities to outrun such prey. Edward and I had been so wrapped up in each other over the last couple of months that we'd barely spent any time with anyone else. They had tried to be understanding, considering everything we'd been through since our wedding day, but their patience was beginning to wear thin. I'd left Renesmee in Jacob's competent and caring hands, knowing that he'd defend her to his death to save her from harm. So it was just us girls; one can't shop constantly despite Alice's proclivities, so we'd gone hunting together.

Just as I was draining the last few drops from the deer's neck, I sensed a presence approaching from the east, the direction we had just left. I had no idea who it could be, but another vampire in this area was not good news. Quickly, I discarded my lunch and moved to a defensive position. I hoped the girls were not too far away, but I would have to be ready to attack just in case.

"My, what an interesting look for you," a child-like voice taunted. Immediately, I turned to see where the voice was coming from. There, approaching me, was one of the deadliest creatures on earth.

"Hello, Jane," I hissed, instantly on alert. Of all the Volturi, I feared her most. And after the confrontation last fall, when we had bested the Volturi in front of their own witnesses, I was probably at the top of Jane's most despised list. Oh, god, I'd left Renesmee playing in the yard, while we'd gone hunting.

She took a step forward and gave her best child-like smile. "Did Edward not tell you it was unwise to go wandering off without him?"

I grinned; I wouldn't allow her to see any fear. "I suppose it's no worse than a little girl playing in the woods all alone."

She glowered at me. "You would do well to remember that I am far older than you."

I laughed. "Yes. That's true, but it's hard to take you seriously with that little red hood covering your head. Tell me. Are you on your way to grandma's house?"

"No, but I've just come from your house," she said, smiling smugly. "Perhaps it was not wise to leave your daughter in the hands of the big bad wolf. Especially a wolf that isn't as big or bad as he'd like to be."

My heart dropped into my feet. "If you've touched a hair on her head…" I trailed off, unable to find the words to express the level of threat I wanted to convey.

"You'll what? Lovely ringlets she had," Jane cocked her head in mock sympathy. "Too bad, such a beautiful child, and yet she was such an abomination."

"NO!" I cried. I took a step nearer her. "I will leave you in ashes."

"Come on, Bella, let us finish what we started in Italy," she hissed. "That's what I want. It's what I am here for." She took a step closer and beckoned me to her with her hand. "Some fights are political, but others are just…" she paused, smiling cruelly, "personal." Her eyes were shining with excitement. She'd come all this way for me and mine. She would have it.

Even as I started to mourn Renesmee, my mind clamored for justice and vengeance in a way that my human persona would never have been bold enough to demand. But I was strong now, and I was enraged; it was my child she had harmed, and my life had just been irrevocably demolished.

"Then you shall have it," I promised as I started to circle her, looking for an opening.

She glared daggers at me with her blood-red eyes. I knew she was testing her powers on me again, but my change had not weakened my resilience. "Oh, so little Jane wants to play?" I sneered.

"So you think you are a match for me?" She laughed and shook her head. "I was fighting newborns like you when your great grandparents were still in the old country. You will lose, Bella and badly, and then I will dismember and burn you just like your daughter."

I moved into a defensive position. "Give it your best shot!"

Jane growled as she launched herself forward, knocking me to the ground. She pinned me briefly, but I instinctively flipped us so that I was free from her grasp. She countered my moves, and we ended up rolling through the leaves of the forest, old strength verses new.

She managed to punch me in the face, but I also kicked her in the stomach. Then I felt intense pressure on my head. The bitch was pulling my hair! "Oh no you don't!" I seethed as I bit into her raised arm. Reluctantly, she loosened her grip on my hair, but I soon felt her teeth on my ear. Before I could react, she tore it from my body. "You really shouldn't have done that."

I threw her on her back in an instant, twisting her arm around backwards before sinking my teeth into her throat. She tried again to use her torturous powers against me, but found they didn't work any better on me than they had before.

"Bella!" A familiar voice rang out through the trees. I eased up on Jane for a moment, looking up as Alice arrived on the scene followed by Rosalie.

"Would you look at this?" Rosalie applauded. "It seems you had things under control after all."

"Well, almost," Alice added as she picked up my severed ear from the ground.

Jane hissed and jerked her head upward, sending Rosalie crumpling to the ground.

"She's killed Renesmee!" I cried, pushing Jane further into the dirt. My child, my beautiful miraculous child, who had almost killed me, had been destroyed by this monster. My rage had continued to grow; I was trembling with it.

"Stop that!" I yelled at Jane over Rosalie's painful shrieks. Gripping her hair tightly, I punched her in the nose. The satisfying crunch as my fist hit her nose gave me little consolation, but I would take what I could get. I spread my shield over Alice and Rosalie, so that Jane could not hurt them as well. If I could not save my daughter, I would at least stop Jane's destruction here. Rosalie jumped up unharmed, but the look in her eyes was as murderous as I'd ever seen.

Jane began to kick and claw at me, screeching like a banshee, but Alice and Rosalie acted quickly, tearing off her feet and yanking at her arms until they broke away from her body. Jane was incoherent with pain and frustration, but we ignored her continued threats and curses. With a great deal of satisfaction, I tore her head from her body and her screams ended abruptly. I looked at her head in my hands, unbelieving at what I had done.

_Is this what it means to be a vampire? This laissez-faire attitude towards violence?_

I searched my feelings to try to find some trace of regret, some abhorrence at this mutilation I had caused, but there was none. There was just the satisfaction of vengeance delivered and in the background, waiting for me like a tsunami on the horizon, the grief over my daughter and surely Jacob as well. .

I noticed the familiar designer bag out of the corner of my eye, unusually discarded on the ground. "Alice, would you have any matches in that bag of yours?" I asked somberly. I was still panting from exertion. I did not need the extra oxygen but the habits of a lifetime had not left me.

"Yes and hairspray as well," she promised as she dug the items out of her bag.

"Rose, would you gather some wood?" I asked, as Alice and I pulled Jane's legs off her torso. I would make sure there were no bits of Jane to live on. Rosalie's face was grim and set, but like me, she was holding the grief at bay until the task in front of us was complete.

In no time, we had Jane's funeral pyre assembled. I placed Jane's head on the top of it. Gruesomely, it continued to grimace and frown, but without the bellows of her lungs, she was unable to make a sound. I lit the match and pushed down on the nozzle of hairspray; it ignited a spray of flame that I then started the pyre with. The fire spread quickly, and I watched it dry-eyed as I began to feel my grief begin to capture me in its icy hands.

"Wait!" Alice cried. I turned to her, uncaring. I felt like I was being sucked into a long, dark tunnel. There was no sunlight without Renesmee.

Alice turned to me, wide-eyed. "Renesmee is okay; I can see her in all our futures."

"Alice…" I warned her. This would be a cruel joke if it wasn't so.

She grabbed both Rosalie and me by the shoulders. "I swear it; you'll find her playing back at the cottage. Jane didn't touch her; it was just a ruse to get you to fight."

Rosalie and I exchanged a glance, and then the two of us starting racing through the forest back towards the house at top speed. It was the fastest I had ever run; the trees passed by so fast, they became a long brown and green blur. My feet touched the ground less and less, I was as close to flying as gravity had ever allowed. I wove among the trees and passed so quickly through the bushes that they waved behind me miles after I had passed.

I approached the cottage and slowed, almost fearing to know if I still had my heart or no. Then I heard Renesmee's tinkling laugh, and I came to the clearing where Jacob sat beside her as they worked on a daisy chain. I fell on my knees with relief, clutching my stomach against the churning feelings.

Renesmee toddled over to me. Though just eight months old, she was walking and talking at the stage of the average three-year-old.

"Mommy," she said, smiling her perfect contented smile and putting her hand to my face to show me that she and Jacob had been playing with her dolls and making daisy chains as necklaces for them to wear.

"Oh, Renesmee," I cried, grabbing at her a bit too tightly to me, relishing the feel of her small, hot body against mine.

"Too tight, Mommy," she complained as she wriggled for me to let her go. Rosalie appeared beside us then, bringing a breeze with her, and she scooped up Renesmee and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Aunt Rose," Renesmee said. "Where have you been? Jacob and I have been playing."

Rose looked over the top of my daughter's head at me. "Why, we've been playing too, child. We've been playing, too."


	13. Stagnant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Stagnant  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: Leah  
**Rating**: T

Leah stared down at the small puddle. The water was dark and murky—trapped—with no way out. It would remain there, stagnant, slowly drying up and vanishing into nothingness with time.

She, too, felt the same of her very existence. The path she foreseen her whole life had been ripped from her, leaving her abandoned by Sam and just an awkward reminder to the rest of the tribe. All that remained now was the she-wolf, a wretched creature that was cursed to wander around and around in useless circles, locked into a hole, waiting to dry up and vanish.


	14. Worship

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Worship  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: Charlie/Renee  
**Rating**: T

She was perfect. Her small, dark eyes blinked slowly in the lights of the delivery room. Charlie had read Renee's pregnancy books, so he knew infants had trouble seeing. But she was looking right at him, demanding his love and protection. She was a small, swaddled bundle in his arms, and he'd never felt anything that could so surely be defined by the word warm.

A small arm rose from the swaddling, waving timidly in the air. And with that wave, Charlie was no longer his own man. There was someone else who now defined his world.

She was perfect.


	15. Jealousy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Jealousy  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E, R/Em  
**Rating**: K

Rosalie stormed through the forest, ripping tree after tree from the ground and throwing them haphazardly across the horizon. It was the aftereffects from a conversation she'd had with Edward about an hour ago concerning his new human friend.

_Jealous? How dare he even suggest such a thing?_

She knew his accusations were absurd. If she'd wanted Edward, she would have had him ages ago. Besides, it didn't get any better than Emmett.

Their relationship was ill-fated and dangerous. She knew that nothing good come possibly come from such a union. It wasn't healthy.

_And I simply don't like her._


	16. Touch

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Touch  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E  
**Rating**: K

Nothing. No Thing. The sudden collapse of the universe into a cold, abysmal void.

"Dead," Rosalie said. She'd told me that Bella had jumped from a cliff and ended her life. I'd never see her perfect face, touch her soft skin, or kiss her sweet lips ever again.

She was gone and beyond all reach. I had braced myself for this, but I'd thought it would be years from now. I'd been wrong. The void stretched endlessly, black and empty before me. I was free now, I thought. Free to jump into that void and surrender to the unjust universe.


	17. Light

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Light  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: B/E  
**Rating**: K

Light. Sunlight. It had always been my enemy, restricting my movements, dictating where and when I could go.

The Plaza was full of it. I stood in the shaded alleyway, watching the revelers. I discarded my shirt. One more minute. Then, in full view of the hundreds packing the square, I would step out and clasp the sunlight to my breast like a lover. As transient and ephemeral as my Bella had been, I would let the light warm me before the darkness and nothingness I craved swallowed me whole and erased the constant searing pain of loss and regret.


	18. Voracious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Voracious  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: Jasper  
**Rating**: M

Jasper pulled at the reins, and Gremlin, his dappled gelding, pranced to a halt. This part of South Carolina had seen a lot of fighting between Sherman's armies and Major General McLaw's forces, leaving much of the landscape torn to hell. The few homesteads that had made it through the War intact now had to face marauding bands of deserters, renegades and carpetbaggers. People were edgy and suspicious, and the Southern hospitality of earlier, friendlier times had faded to a general attitude of 'Leave us the hell alone.'

Jasper dismounted and, walking toward the farmhouse, tugged at Gremlin's reins. Gremlin was one of the few horses that he'd found that could be conditioned to let a vampire ride him; for most horses, the predatory scent of a vampire made them panic and bolt. But Jasper had been working with Gremlin for a year now, and he'd gradually gotten Gremlin to accept carrying him.

Gremlin's acceptance seemed to do with what Jasper referred to his persuasiveness. Ever since he'd been turned, he'd started to notice the effects he could have on people—effects he could have without even opening his mouth. When he'd been human, he'd often been able to settle a dispute among the work crews, or later, the confederate companies. He'd been promoted on the strength of his ability to lead and inspire men. He'd thought then that it was charisma, or he was just persuasive with his words.

But since he'd been turned into a vampire, he'd started noticing a much stronger phenomenon. It was almost as if he could 'feel' the emotions in a group of people and then influence them. A fortnight ago, he'd turned a peaceful tavern into a full blown brawl, just by silently encouraging the simmering tempers and outrage of a few key players. And then, just as quickly, had brought the angry combatants to a tearful resolution, ending with them hugging each other, calling each other 'brother' and ordering drinks for the house.

His newfound talent was both powerful, and disturbing. Jasper hadn't been turned voluntarily, and although he was too much of a pragmatist to mourn his lost humanity, every step farther away from it made his heart ache just a bit more. He knew now that stories about monsters were sometimes true.

He pulled at Gremlin's reins, and the two of them walked slowly towards the house. He'd found it was best to approach these places on foot; it made the inhabitants just a bit less trigger happy. The house was almost hidden in a dell among the trees, probably the only thing that had saved it from the fires of the War. From the chimney came a thin wisp of smoke, but there was no life in the dirt yard in front of the house that would indicate it was inhabited.

An empty corral and a small, sorely leaning barn seemed to indicate this was just another barren group of survivors, hanging on, trying to gather enough food for what was sure to be a lean and hungry winter. Already there was a bit of chill in the air, but with the empty henhouses and fields picked clean by passing soldiers, what used to be a time of joyous harvest and plenty had become a season of quiet despair for the hard times ahead.

Jasper was almost at the house, when the door creaked open and out stepped an older white-haired woman, dressed in what once was a fine green silk gown but now was torn and stained. It hung lankly off her, attesting to the fact that the wearer had once been a bit plumper and higher in station. Jasper's sharp vampire eyes picked up the grimy, calloused hands, a sign that this woman who, judging by her once elegant dress and the fine calfskin boots she wore, was now working hard with her hands, something a Southern woman of a high station would never admit to.

She pulled the rifle she was carrying up to her shoulder, and peering down the barrel pointed right at him, called, "Best if you stop right there, now."

Jasper wasn't surprised at her suspicion. He was sure it would have been more had he been wearing a uniform. But for this scouting mission, he had been posing as a man of means, and he knew he cut a fine figure dressed in tan pants, a striped waistcoat, and a dark blue woolen coat. The colored silk at his neck might have qualified him as a dandy, if his blonde looks weren't so ruggedly handsome and his eyes so fierce. But he was tall and lean, and projected an air of handsome prosperity, an air that almost all Southerners remembered and longed for once again.

"Don't mean to worry you, Ma'am, I was just hoping for a drink of water for me and my horse," he said, removing his silk hat and holding it in his hands.

"Your eyes is a funny shade, there, son." They always noticed the eyes, he thought. There were so many other signs they ignored, but always the eyes. In times like these, it was easily explained.

"Too close to the cannons, I'm afraid."

She nodded; it seemed a likely enough explanation. Her own eyes narrowed a bit behind the gun, trying to assess the risk. She was white-haired and old enough to remember the antebellum days when hospitality was always offered to strangers. Still, five years of war had poisoned her faith in humanity. Under her suspicion and fear, Jasper could sense the longing for a return to those days and the eagerness to entertain visitors who might have a bit of good news or entertainment; it helped to break up the unending days of hard work and fear. That's what Jasper pushed on, and he sensed when the desire for companionship outshone the fear.

She pulled the gun off her shoulder, and said, "My husband is out hunting and he'll be back any minute now. You're not going to try anything, are you?"

An obvious lie, thought Jasper. He could hear how her heart sped up as she said it. Any able-bodied man had been taken by the armies long ago, and her hands indicated she was doing man-like chores. But he would take it at face value. "Of course, Ma'am, just some water."

"There's a well out back," she motioned with a slight jerk of her head. "You walk around there, and I'll bring a cup."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he replied, bowing his head slightly. "I'm in debt for your kindness."

She slid back into the house as Jasper walked Gremlin around to the back. Not far from the house stood a small stone circle with a roof and a winch with bucket attached.

As Jasper threw the chained bucket down the well and started winching it back up, he heard voices from inside the house. There was another woman in there, a younger one he guessed by the pitch of her voice. Although they spoke softly so there voices wouldn't carry, his sharp ears pricked up to hear the conversation.

"_Do you think he's safe?"_

"_Well, he seems a gentleman. I'll just give him some water and send him on his way."_

"_Find out what he knows. Perhaps he's seen or heard of John or Travis."_

"_Oh child, there are so many men out there at loose ends, the chances of that are unlikely in the extreme."_

"_Perhaps he's been through Charleston. Ask him that. Maybe he's met Aunt Charlotte."_

"_I'll ask him. You keep watch with the rifle."_

"_Okay, but take the pistol with you."_

The older woman came out with a cup, the faint outline of a pistol in her apron pocket, and handed it to Jasper. He took it and dipped it in, filling it with water, before setting the bucket on the ground for his horse. Gremlin immediately nosed the bucket and started drinking as Jasper pretended to sip at the water.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jasper said between the illusion of sips. "Your kindness is surely appreciated."

Since he had initiated a conversation, she felt encouraged to begin her questioning. "Might you have any news for us, sir? I am afraid we don't get much news of recent events out here."

He spoke solemnly over the edge of the cup, watching her. "The North has gradually been releasing prisoners of war. Most of the captives have been let go and are making their way home."

He sensed her heart rate increase as her excitement grew. "Oh, that is good news!" She exclaimed, pressing her hands against her heart. "We are waiting for word of loved ones anxiously ourselves. Where have you traveled from?"

"I've been traveling from the west, towards Charleston, trying to reestablish some trade lines."

The woman looked towards the house. She was inclined to trust Jasper, and he pressed against that emotion in her. Weighing her options, she looked at the house and then turned back to him. "We'd be honored if you would stay for supper, sir."

Jasper let a smile stretch across his face. "The honor would be mine."

He was right; the other inhabitant of the house was a younger woman, close to eighteen years of age. In earlier happier times, she would have been married by now. Unfortunately, in times of war, happy occasions like marriages had been left far behind as the men went off to fight against Sherman.

She was beautiful, with large, dark, cat-like eyes and hair that hung past her waist like a dark waterfall. Her name was Evelyn, but was addressed as Evie, and her skin was flawless, just lightly blushed by the sun. This was obviously the treasure the woman had been protecting. Evie was slim and high-breasted, and the older woman was right to keep her from the eyes of footloose men passing through. She was almost a twin for Olivia, the girl Jasper had left behind in Galveston; it was a period less than five years ago, but which could be considered a lifetime-Jasper's.

He remembered how he had pledged to return to Olivia. He had gone to her parents' house and given her the news that he could no longer ignore the call for men to fight the Northern aggressors. He'd been riding the family plough horse, a simple pack of belongings on his back, planning on heading out to Houston to sign up. Olivia had been mad at him for some petty slight or another and had at first refused to come out of her locked bedroom. Neither his or her parents' entreaties had served to change her mind, so Jasper had mounted his horse and set out for the enlistment camp with a heavy heart. He'd been two hundred or so yards down the lane, when he heard his name screamed from behind him. Olivia had been racing down the front steps, her feet bare, her long hair flying. Her petticoats had flashed as she ran with her arms pumping furiously, screaming his name, weeping and crying. He'd turned the horse and spurred it towards her, dismounting at a run as the two of them crashed together, him laughing joyously that she'd come, her sobbing with fear that she'd almost missed him.

They murmured apologies and consolations as she had pressed kisses all over his face, and it was only when he had been able to capture her face in his hands that he'd given her the kiss that would have to last him until his return. She had kissed him with such emotion, such passion; it was a true warrior's farewell.

He'd promised he'd return, but now knew he never would. It was much easier for her to think he was one more casualty in the war, rather than try to explain or hide his new existence. It was an unfortunate sacrifice, and he thought of her often. But now he had found her twin, it seemed, in a small farmhouse in Williston. Although no one could ever take the place of Olivia, he couldn't help but feel drawn to this familiar woman in front of him.

Evie was gentle and timid, only contributing to the conversation when asked a direct question by her mother. They served him a meal of thin stew and coarse bread, which he picked at, murmuring about a stomach problem. Now supper was finished and the mother sat in the chair by the fire, as Jasper felt the exhaustion and tiredness in her. He pushed at that in her gently until she had fallen asleep, gently snoring in her chair.

Evie had come and sat by him, and they talked in whispers to avoid waking the sleeping woman. Evie had relaxed, again at Jasper's pushing, and was giggling at his tales of adventures with his cousins back home. Her smile created the most fetching dimples in her face, and Jasper found himself becoming fascinated with her. He had never used his newly discovered power in such a small intimate setting or on such a small audience, and he was beginning to see some possibilities.

She looked up at him with her darkly lashed eyes, and he felt a spark of sexual desire inside of him. Suddenly, he felt it in her too. Curious, he pushed at it in her, and was rewarded by the way her heart sped up, her eyes dilating as she leaned forward to place a hand on his leg.

They both glanced at the sleeping mother, but she was in a deep sleep and still snoring softly.

He looked at her hand on his leg and pressed at her desire again, almost scientifically evaluating the effect it had on her. She got on her knees in front of his seat and placed both hands on his slightly spread knees. From this vantage point, he could see the swell of her breasts in the neckline of the gown she wore. She lightly licked at her lips before saying breathily, "You're not like anyone I've ever met." There was lust blossoming in her eyes but confusion as well. "Tell me more about yourself."

Jasper pushed down the confusion, suffusing her with feelings of well-being and relaxation. Her smell wafted up to him, filling his nose with her thick human scent. He had fed last night, and now other needs rather than thirst were taking precedence. It had been a long time since he'd felt this kind of lust, not since he'd been turned. The bloodlust had always been up front, demanding, but tonight it seemed content to take a back seat, and Jasper felt the stirrings of desire in his groin.

"You're a very fetching woman," he said smoothly, letting his knees spread as she edged herself closer to him.

"You don't know how lonely it has been around here," she rejoined, moving a hand to his chest. He pressed again at the desire he felt in her, and she leaned her head against his heart, closing her eyes.

He wanted her now and badly. His lust rose voraciously with him, ready to consume all of her. He brought his fingers to her chin and delicately lifted her face to his. "We are all lonely," he whispered, before brushing her lips with his own.

She threw her arms around his neck, her breath coming fast and shallow. "Please," she begged him, unsure of what she was pleading for but wanting it all the same.

He swept her into his arms and carried her over to a small bedroom off the main living room. She stared at him with wide eyes, while he pressed her fear down and fanned her lust.

She was passive in his arms as he laid her on the narrow bed, and then removed his jacket. He turned back to her, and she rose up to a seating position to meet him and wrap her arms around him. He kissed her full and deeply, again giving her desire a slight push as she moaned into his mouth.

He began with the buttons on her bodice while she lifted his shirt over his head. Not speaking a word, they stared into each other's eyes, panting quietly. The heat between them started growing of its own accord, Jasper no longer urging it along. It was when she was down to a thin chemise and her bloomers, and he was only in his trousers, that he realized how desperately he wanted to please her. He lay on the bed next to her and stroked her, from shoulder to hip, and she threw her head back and exhaled a sigh filled with pleasure. He gently took her breast in his hand while she let her hand slide along his bulging pants, and Jasper suddenly wanted this woman more than anything he had ever wanted before. Without meaning to, he must have pushed at her emotions, for she closed her eyes and her body tensed. He watched, amazed as her eyelids fluttered and her back arched, and a low moan was followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Her legs shuddered, and Jasper felt her desire peak, followed by a momentary void. He was amazed, the woman had actually climaxed, and he hadn't even gotten her disrobed. His own need became greater, more demanding, and he quickly finished undressing as she writhed lazily in the ending throes of her climax. She pulled her to him when he lied down beside her and threw a leg between his, letting her thigh glide along his now aching erection. He pushed the chemise up and out of the way, cupping a breast in one hand and pulling the nipple on the other gently between his lips, keeping his sharp teeth out of the way. Her breath began coming in short gasps again, and this time he cupped a hand over her pubis as he pushed again, deliberately this time, at her lust. Her breath caught in her throat, and she curled under his hands, the shudders of her body even more pronounced this time. Her thighs quivered, and her hips bucked with the intensity of her spasms. She collapsed limply to the bed, panting heavily, speechless with the impact of the sexual pleasure thrust on her.

Now he had to have her. He pulled off her bloomers, exposing the shadowed vee between her legs and kissed his way up her leg, and she whimpered quietly as waves of pleasure continued to course through her. He stopped to press his lips against her pubis and smell the dark, delicious scent that rose from her. Devilishly, he pressed again on her desire and she rolled to her side, folding her hands between her thighs as she was overcome with yet another orgasm. This time she cried out softly, a long drawn out moan than ended deep in her throat as her eyelids twitched and her face took on that exquisite expression that lay somewhere between pleasure and pain.

If she'd known just how much he was responsible for the waves of ecstasy that rolled relentlessly though her, she would have begged him to stop. Her belly was cramping with the intensity of her orgasms, and her muscles shivered with the pleasure.

He positioned himself above her and pushed himself into her slick wetness, marveling at the sheer heat of her. She was putty beneath him, and he grabbed her hips as the need to rock himself deeper and deeper in her overtook him. His own climax came shortly thereafter as they breathlessly moved in rhythm, and when he came, she did too. This time, she was groaning incoherently, her head thrashing against the pillow, mindless and thoughtless except for the sensations that coursed through her.

But as soon as he had come, he felt a profound switch in him. The human feelings of lust, now satiated, fell dormant as the deep smells of her humanity and the closeness of her heat and skin woke the vampire within him. Unable to help himself, he slid down her body, poised above the apex of her legs and sent one more moaning burst of pleasure through her. Simultaneously, he savagely bit into the femoral artery, pressing a cold hand against her mouth to suppress her final cries.

Her blood was warm and sweet, and he wondered to himself if it would be any comparison to that of Olivia's. He drained her, letting it feed the hunger that had woken in him, sad but accepting at the fatal turn of events. This was his life now.

As he dressed, he debated whether or not to take the body with him to hide, but out of feelings of pity for the sleeping mother, left the daughter in the house so the mother would at least have a corpse to mourn over. He gently dressed the body and lay her on the bed, planting a kiss on her forehead goodbye.

He left the house silently and, in an odd gesture of repayment, left Gremlin there for the woman to use as she saw fit. The southern moon was half-full over the horizon, shining down on his guilt and shame as he began to run among the dark hillsides towards it.


	19. Retribution

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Retribution  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: S/E  
**Rating**: K

I smiled as I watched Emily happily baking cookies in the kitchen. It was going to be our first Christmas together, and I was beyond ecstatic. It felt good; it felt right. Every since she'd come into my life, my world had felt complete. A force beyond all comprehension connected our souls, and this Christmas would only be the beginning. Of course, nothing worth having was ever simple or easy, and our love had not been without casualties.

There was Leah, who I'd left alone and broken, a former shell of the vibrant girl she'd once been. I'd truly loved her with all my heart. However, love wasn't enough once fate had taken over. It was my human form who had loved her utterly and completely, and it was no match for what the wolf form would bring into play. There was no point in trying to fight against the call of nature; it was simply, and regrettably, out of my hands.

Leah knew all of this, the curse of the imprint. However, even though it had turned my heart completely around, it did nothing to relieve her from the pain of loving me. She remained crushed and broken, a living reminder of how cruel life can be. I couldn't ask for her forgiveness. Even though there had been no conscious choice on my part, I knew she could never forgive me.

There was also Emily, who'd suffered at the hands of the creature within me in more ways than one. She was an innocent bystander. She'd fallen in love with me in the same instant that I had with her, leaving her with no choice but to betray her cousin. Although our happiness was without measure, she carried the guilt of what she'd done with her each and every day.

But my love for her had been a curse in more ways than one. She'd found out firsthand the pitfalls of dating a member of the wolf pack. Aside from the emotional forces, she'd also been a victim of the physical. It was a hard lesson to have to learn. The scar across her beautiful face was a high price to pay for my love.

Then there was me, the poster boy for fate's retribution. I'd been cursed to suffer with the knowledge of the pain I'd caused for the rest of my life. Each time I phased, my mind was linked to Leah's. With it came all of the anger, pain, and resentment that she suffered with each day. Of course, each time I returned to human form, I would see the scar across Emily's face and remember how deeply I'd hurt her as well. There was no escape from my sins.

I didn't mind the torture, though. I'd caused irrevocable damage to all of the women I'd dared to love, and I deserved it. In fact, I deserved much worse. However, part of fate's sadistic humor was that I remained unharmed. If anything, I thrived. I had not one but two women who loved me, even if one did dream of killing me on a daily basis. Oh yeah, it was irony at its best.

I was also the leader of the wolf pack, a position which came as one of the highest honors among my tribe. It was a high pressure job to say the least, and it was certainly not something I would have chosen for myself. Instead, I'd obtained the title by default. Being the first male to phase for generations, I had done my best to ease the others one by one into their transformation. However, the true leader was supposed to be the heir of Ephraim Black, a boy named Jacob, but he'd expressed no interest in assuming the role. I tried not to hold his decision against him; he was going through a lot of heartache from losing the love of his life to one of our mortal enemies, a vampire named Edward Cullen. But it was hard not to be frustrated by his choices, especially considering that I had just as much, if not more, baggage of my own to deal with.

Despite all of these circumstances, I wouldn't trade places with anyone else in the world. I had enough joy in my life to equal out the turmoil, and I carried the weight the best I could. In fact, I was especially good at hiding my pain, almost happy to serve my penance for what I'd done.

The buzzing of the oven timer brought me back to the present, snapping me to attention. I smiled, grateful for the interruption, and watched Emily carefully set the pans of cookies on the racks to cool. While she was busying herself with that, I managed to slip out of the room, down the hall, and into the bedroom. Slowly, I pulled open my sock drawer, and reached into the back. My fingers wrapped around the tiny velvet box, and I snapped open the lid.

It wasn't much, just a small portion of a diamond. I knew that marriage was out of the question for now, not while I still had a job to do, but I wanted Emily to have it either way. One day, I'd get her the ring that she deserved and make her my wife, perhaps sooner than later. If Jacob didn't manage to win back the heart of his beloved Bella, the Cullens were sure to violate the treaty and turn her into one of them. At that point, they would either will flee from this area forever or be destroyed. Either way, it meant peace for our land and a real future for Emily and me.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Emily called from the kitchen.

"Nothing," I yelled back. "I'll be right there." I put the ring back into its hiding place and made my way back to the front of the house. I passed by the living room, all decorated in red and silver, and slowly made my way to the kitchen.

I paused in the doorway to take in the heavenly smell of sugar cookies and the beautiful woman who was preparing them.

"There you are," Emily said as she reached for her spatula. "Do you want to try one?"

"You know I do," I replied eagerly, as I watched her place a single cookie on a napkin.

"Stay right there," she commanded as she made her way over to me and pressed her lips softly against mine.

"Mmm, what was that for?" I asked, eyeing the cookie in anticipation.

She turned her head up and pointed. "You're standing under the mistletoe."

"I love you," I said sincerely as I held her in my arms.

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "I love you too, Sam. It's going to be a such a great Christmas."

"Yes," I agreed, running my hand through her long, silky hair. "The best."

I knew it was one promise I would keep no matter what. Despite everything I'd done wrong, this was the one thing I was determined to do right. It wouldn't make up for the past, but it would definitely be a good start for the future.


	20. Crusade

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Crusade  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: Leah  
**Rating**: M

Leah gritted her teeth. It was about fucking time that somebody stepped up to the plate and told that freak just what havoc she was wreaking on Jacob. Bella had used him like a two-bit whore to while away the time when her parasitic boyfriend had taken off. Now he was back, they were married and she was preggers with a little monster for chrissakes. But she still kept playing Jake, and nice guy that Jake was, he allowed it.

Leah strode furiously toward the house. She was on a truth crusade, and damn it, it was time to deliver.


	21. Soft

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Soft  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: ExB  
**Rating**: M

They stumbled in through the door, laughing when Bella tripped on the doorjamb and went sprawling to her knees.

"Shit," Edward said, laughing. "You okay?"

Bella was on the floor shaking; it was only when she rolled over and started taking gasping gulps of air between howls that he realized she was shaking with laughter. "I can't believe I fell!"

Bella was drunk-joyfully, jubilantly drunk. It was the day after her twenty-first birthday, and they'd been at a concert at the nearby Metro Lounge, dancing and drinking all night. Last night Bella had celebrated with her father, but this was Edward's night to party with her, and he'd taken her to see her favorite local band. Edward had kept his drinking to a more moderate level, but this was Bella's first 'legal' drunk, and she'd been determined to get a full buzz and had done so admirably. Now they were back at Edward's apartment, and he was wondering how long it'd be before she passed out. He was hoping it'd be a while, because he had some plans in store.

"Come on there. Up you go," he said extending his hand to her and pulling her up off the floor. She allowed herself to be pulled up and kept going until she was leaning against his chest. She looked up at him, smiling while her warm umber eyes blinked slowly. "Thank you so much for taking me tonight. That was...epic win," she declared, smiling dreamily.

He was buzzed enough himself that he didn't mind her whiskey breath. "I'm glad you had fun," he said, bending down to kiss her, but she'd pushed herself away from him and walked unsteadily into the living room.

"Did you see that guy in the kilt? That was sooo funny," she said, turning around to face him fast enough to make herself wobble.

Edward was trying to evaluate just how much time he had left before she crashed. Enough time for cake, he decided. Maybe eating something would help her sober up. "Stay right here," he said, holding his hand up like a stop sign and backing into the small kitchen off the hall.

"Why?" she asked, starting to follow him.

"Stay... stay..." he said, like one would to a collie, backing up. He turned into the kitchen only when he was sure she was stopped. He jumped over to the counter and pulled the white bakery box out of the cabinet. Inside was a beautiful pink cake, decorated with fresh strawberries and 'Happy Birthday Bella" written across it. He pulled the cake out of the box and was scrambling for the candles when her voice rang out from the living room. "Whatcha doing in there?"

"It's a surprise." he called back to her, pulling matches out of another drawer. "I'll be right out!" Hurriedly, he lit the candles on the cake and balancing it carefully, started out the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, Bella slammed into him at full force.

The two of them collided together; the cake smashed between them. She flew back with the force of the impact, so still holding the majority of the ruined cake against his chest; he reached out with one arm to save her. She stumbled even harder against him, losing her balance, and holding his arms, started to slide down. Her body pushed the cake plate against him, and the cake crumbled between them in a long, frosted smear as Bella slid to her knees.

"Oh, oh!" she exclaimed in surprise as she came to rest, Edward bending above her. She looked at the large chunks of cake scattered around them, and at the long frosting smear down Edward's chest. He had still managed to hold onto the plate, but it had slid past his belt, and he was half crouched trying to hold the plate and keep a steadying hand on her arm. Bella looked at herself as he straightened up; she was wearing a good part of the cake herself.

"A cake?" she asked, dazed and confused. "You got me a cake?"

"Well, yeah," he said, reaching down to extinguish a candle that had somehow made it the floor still burning. "At least, it _was_ a cake."

"That's so sweet. You got me a cake, and I ruined it. Thank you," she said, almost tearily. Their faces were nearly level, and she snaked an arm around his head to pull him towards her to kiss.

They kissed briefly, and he shifted to kneel on one knee beside her on the floor. "Bella, I love you. I'd do anything for you," he said, foreheads touching.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too," she said, throwing both arms around him. He let the plate slide out of his hands to crash to the floor, so he could wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest. She kissed him, really kissed him that time, and the cake fiasco started to melt away from him. She broke away from their kiss, throwing her head back while he planted kisses on her throat.

As he trailed down, he came across a chunk of cake lodged in the collar of her v-neck shirt, just above her cleavage. He licked the golf ball sized smudge of cake and frosting off her. It was strawberry cake with strawberry icing, and was really tasty.

"It's really good cake," he said, chewing and nodding.

She lifted her head. He saw the mischievous glint in her eye before she reached a finger over to a thick smear of icing on his shirt. She popped the frosting-clad finger in her mouth, twirling the finger between her lips to pull the sweetness from it, in a way that instantly mesmerized him. "That is good," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, but you have to try the cake." He pulled a clump of the remaining cake off the cake plate in his hand and brought it to her mouth. She delicately ate it from his hand, and when she closed her eyes to lick his hand clean, his pulse started to quicken.

"Mmmm, tasty," she sighed, looking at him with heavily-lidded eyes. She looked down at herself, and then yanked down on her shirt, exposing her cleavage, smeared with bits of cake. "Boy, it got everywhere, didn't it?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, allow me!" he exclaimed, pushing her to the floor to start nuzzling his way down her chest, letting the sticky icing and the sweetness of her skin flow together in an explosion of taste. She started giggling as he licked his way down to the swells of her breasts.

They both agreed later it was the best birthday cake they'd ever had.


	22. Aesthetic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Aesthetic  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: ExB, Lauren, Mrs. Mallory  
**Rating**: T

"See Mom, that's him. That's Edward Cullen."

Mrs. Mallory peered through the mist collecting on the windshield. In front of the car, as the gathering students entered school for class, was a tall young man, with reddish brown hair, walking with long, slow strides. He had his arm around a petite brunette beside him, head cocked to hear her words. His skin was pale, even for someone living in Forks, and his dark peacoat had the collar turned up against the weather.

"He is like, so hot," Lauren sighed.

Mrs. Mallory sniffed. "I suppose, if heroin chic is your aesthetic."


	23. Platonic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Platonic  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: ExB, Renee  
**Rating**: T

Edward Cullen was more than a pretty face. There was something about him I found _unsettling_, and the situation worried me.

It was obvious by their demeanor that this was more than a simple platonic relationship. My little girl was head over heels in love, and they acted as if they were the only two people in existence.

I could only hope that for her sake she'd have a little more sense than I'd had when I'd first met Charlie. It would be devastating if I were forced to watch her sacrifice her youth for something so fleeting as love.


	24. Sour

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Sour  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: ExB  
**Rating**: M

In my 108 years as an immortal vampire, I'd witnessed all the horrors of this world and even some beyond it. I'd battled many demons, both literally and internally. For the longest time, I'd let it drag me down and had lost myself in my suffering. Then when I'd least expected it, the most precious creature I'd ever seen came into my life and made it all better.

Her name was Isabella Swan, but she preferred to be called Bella. She was beautiful, sweet, innocent, and everything else I'd never realized I'd wanted. She was also human, a complication that had almost kept me from pursuing her altogether. Almost.

It had taken us a little while to work out the kinks of how our relationship would work, but we'd finally figured it out. I learned how to adjust to her fragile body, and she managed to accept my limitations of normalcy. Everything ran smooth as silk at that point. That is, until the day Bella went crazy.

The one human factor I hadn't accounted for was Bella's female hormones. It turned out, she suffered from an illness once a month that the humans refer to as PMS. I'd learned in medical school all about the process of menstruation, but there was little mention of this little demon. Moodiness? Irritability? I don't think so. This was worse than Rosalie on a bad day! Scarier than Alice at a half-off sale!

It all happened yesterday when I picked up Bella for a day of hiking…

"Seriously, enough with all the self-loathing emo shit already!" Bella screamed as she unceremoniously dug through her closet in search of her hiking boots, throwing various mismatched shoes behind her that now covered the floor. "I thought vampires were so supposed to be all big, bad, and scary. But noooo, I had to get the one vampire who was all sensitive!"

"Bella, please. You don't know what you're saying."

"Whoever heard of a damn vegetarian vampire, anyway?" she continued. "You are the worst excuse for a monster ever!"

I didn't know what to do. Her PMS had reached an all-time high this morning, and I wasn't finding anything amusing about her attitude today. We were supposed to be going hiking, but I wondered if we didn't need to go see Carlisle and get her on some kind of medication first.

She ignored me and continued her rant. "I mean, what's the point of dating a blood- sucking killer if you can't get him to kill people for you?"

I shook my head. "Bella, I've already explained to you why I can't do that."

She turned around and rolled her eyes at me. "All I asked was that you take out Lauren Mallory and possibly Jessica Stanley for me. Really, how hard is that?"

"There's a name for what you're asking of me, Bella. It's called murder." I reached for her, but she moved away from me and shook her finger at me accusingly.

"Fuck that!" she screamed. "For me, maybe it's murder. For you, though, it's called dinner!"

I let out a heavy sigh. There was just no way to rationalize with her right now. "Love, I think you may need some—"

"Sex!" She interrupted. "I need to get laid, Edward. Like yesterday. But, I can't even get you to slip me the tongue. How fucked up is that?"

"I don't want to hurt you," I said quietly, looking down at the floor.

She began to pace across the room. "Maybe I want you to! Did you ever consider that? You know, some girls get off on that shit! Of course, I have no way of finding out if I'm one of them…"

I decided it was time to surrender. Treading lightly, I offered my plea. "What can I do, Bella? How can I make this better?"

"Bite me already! She gave a little smirk. "Then, we can have sex for weeks, and I can take those bitches out myself!"

"That's it!" I growled, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. "We're going to see Carlisle."

"What the hell for?" she demanded as I raced down the stairs.

I was tired of being nice. "Because I think you need to have your head examined. That's why."

Her tiny fists started pounding on my back, but it felt more like a tickle. "Put me down, Assward!"

_Assward? Why is she comparing me to a farm animal?_

She continued to struggle even after I'd strapped her into the car. She was pouting now, and her bottom lip was poking out in a way reminded me why I love her so much. When she wasn't being psychotic, she was absolutely adorable. "Now, you be good, and maybe I'll give you a Popsicle later," I teased.

She smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Finally! I'd found something to calm her down. I couldn't help but smile. If I'd known it would be that easy, I'd taken her out for ice cream hours ago. "What flavor would you like?"

She reached over and placed her hand in my lap, causing me to jump out of my seat a little. "Vampire."

"Oh God, Bella, not again…"

**The End**


	25. Vivid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt**: Vivid  
**Pen name**: Hellacullen, Duskwatcher  
**Pairing**: ExB  
**Rating**: M

Slowly, he slid the rough jean fabric down his hips, revealing a trail of darkened curls as they descended. I licked my bottom lip, anticipating what was about to come—literally.

_That's it, just a little bit lower…_

As soon as it was revealed, I gasped at the sight of it, standing at full attention. The clouds chose that very moment to allow the sun to break through; it was just a couple of rays, but their refraction made the scene spectacular.

Aside from its obvious perfection, it seemed to reflect the sun's light quite vividly.

_Holy crap! It sparkles!_


End file.
